Where to?
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Laura and Ennod travel with new friends. They all try to find a way to get back to their own timelines.. Laura's not sure if she even wants to go back. Ennod sure knew he didn't.


_**Sunday . October 8, 2017**_

* * *

 **MARVEL and WHOVERSE and all their characters don't belong to me.**

 **I only made up Ennod.**

 **This is after the movie Logan timeline.**

 **Then it's set in the new future timeline of Days Of Future Past. With two characters from Doctor Who.**

 **xDxD**

* * *

" **Take Me With You** "

* * *

Jona, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah, Rictor, and Laura, and the other kids that managed to escape from the bad men that were after them in North Dakota did not stay together in Canada for very long.

When making it to the border to Canada, an alien family was waiting for them there to take them in for a few weeks. During the mutant clones' stay with the family from out of this world, each and every one of the lab rats were asked what they wanted to do.

There was an option, if any of the kids wanted, they could turn human and live with human families who would take them in and have normal human lives. The kids who would choose to live as ordinary humans would be given a new identity with a fake birth certificate, nonreal hospital-doctor's appointment records, and even photoshopped images online of supposed important events in the kid's life- school awards, talent shows, singing or dancing concerts, birthdays, and holidays.

Some kids who want to stay as mutants could either live with mutant families that were still around, or live with regular humans who were in fact not so regular humans because the human families that would be taking them in would be a family of human spies.

Most of the kids, like Gideon, Delilah, and Rebecca chose to travel space and see what else was out there. In the last month they've been outside of the labs they grew up in, seeing the outside world from New Mexico to North Dakota and staying with the Ayleeyins family in Canada, these children have already seen enough of Earth. They want to see what was beyond.

Others, like Jona and Rictor, decided to be put back in time, go back to the past when the X-Mansion was still around and grow up with more kids like them- maybe even meet their clone parents who were still teens or young adults themselves being taught and guided by a younger Professor X and friends.

And then there were a few, Laura being one of them, who were undecided.

One boy was okay with staying with the Ayleeyins if they would have him.

Another boy wanted to travel dimensions and alternate realities and other universes like in that one Spider-Man comic he read and see other versions of himself. But that wasn't an option. So he thought of going to outer space, too. But then he also wanted to time travel. He couldn't make up his mind. Hop in a time machine and time travel? Or go on a spaceship and travel to other planets and galaxies far away?

Laura just wanted to go back to before Logan fights the fake Logan the second time. Or go back to before he injected himself with the whole green liquid poison in the forest. Or back to when Professor X was still alive in bed in those nice strangers house and shoot the fake Logan with the special bullet that would kill him before he could hurt the old man.

During a stroll outside to clear her mind and think of what she wanted to do, the 11-year-old suddenly found herself in a middle of a fight between five strangers against six. The kid who always wanted to go to alternate timelines where the storylines of another them were completely different was there, too. Laura watched him try to get their attention, screaming, "Take me with you!"

 _Take him where to,_ wondered Laura.

Out of nowhere, the brightest of bright lights she's ever seen suddenly blinded her and Ennod.

* * *

James "Logan" Howlett and Professor Charles Francis Xavier were talking about what's happened to them and what they remember in the last fifty years. They were at a quiet bar.

That was not so quiet for long.

A fight outside could be heard. A lady's shrill voice in the background was ordering for someone to call the cops.

Unknown to Logan, but found out by Charles who the lady was, the Professor explained, "It's a homeless lady whose beauty sleep was interrupted."

Logan snorted at that. He knew any other time he would have said something to the lady that was not very nice, but he wasn't in the mood to add more trouble outside. He was feeling that slight lack of interest to move from his comfortable position on his seat beside his long time old friend. He could have roared and barked for her to hear, but he wasn't in the mood to do that also. It was a rare feeling that he would rather say than spray. Yet, if he were to only say rather than spray, what was the point of being mean to the person you're being mean to, or talking bad about, if that person couldn't even hear the mean things you were going to say about them? The lady was having an early bad day and was not even an enemy. If he had something to say to someone - which he usually would have just because it was a habit of his - Logan would say it to the person's face. But he came-to in a really good mood earlier that day. The normal urge to bite someone's head off, the urge strongest when it's at people he was fighting or was going to fight, wasn't there since the person was some innocent homeless who was having a bad day.

"The lady sees two children looking surprised and confused standing in the middle of those eleven men," added Charles.

Logan abruptly stood, sighing as he turned, and casually made his way to the bar's doors. During the few seconds of his swagger march to the exit, the fighting noises outside suddenly changed. No longer did the sounds outside sounded like that of men throwing punches and kicks. Instead, it was sounding a lot like men were being thrown around. Logan's brows furrowed, wondering if the little growls, light hisses, and childish roars he was hearing from outside belonged to one of the kids the loud demanding woman outside was seeing.

Children mutants? If so, they shouldn't be butting in to the normal fights of grown human men.

Logan partly expected the grown-up fighters to at least last longer than they did. There were maybe like ten men from the sound of things inside the bar with only two little mutant children. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a boy in front of that door hugging a comic book to his chest. That boy must be one of the two kids because no kid in their right mind would step in that street. "Okay, maybe it's actually only one mutant child," Logan corrected himself as he eyed the kid watching the fight.

All of a sudden there was a grunt. Then things went quiet.

Logan looked up. He did a doubled take.

A little girl with two metal claws just like his stood in the middle of eleven badly beat up bodies. She slowly twisted her head in his direction and locked her fierce eyes with his for a moment. Before she bolted.

The little boy ran after her.

"Hey!" Logan started running after them.

Before turning a corner, the little girl threw a glance over her shoulder. Her fierce eyes were gone and were replaced by teary sad ones.

Logan stopped.

The young boy caught up to her and pushed her body to continue running. The two disappeared from sight.

Charles Xavier wheeled up beside Logan. "Did you have a daughter in your timeline?"

"Not that I know of." The tall bearded mutant faced his long time friend in the wheelchair. "Why?"

"Daddy."

Shaking his head, shrugging, Logan crossed his arms. "What?"

"I heard her call out daddy in her mind."

Logan uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his hips, putting more weight on one leg. With a roll of his eyes and in a somewhat unsure voice, said, "Maybe she was calling someone else? Like, say, her father perhaps?"

The Professor X nodded. "Yes. I'm sure she was calling out to her father," shrugged the Professor. "In her head." The Professor chuckled.

"Well, you can read minds. Maybe she was calling out to you."

"Oh, yes," nodded and nodded the Charles. "Yes, yes. Her claws, rage, and roars sure take after me." Abruptly, his head nodding became a head shaking. "She called out daddy when she saw you the first time. And she called out daddy again the second time, when she looked back at you. Now maybe you didn't have a daughter in your timeline. But in this one, maybe you did-" Charles looked down and concentrated, trying to look for the girl.

* * *

Laura and Ennod didn't go very far.

They decided to hide inside a nearby single story Halloween store. The two ran up the stairs to the second floor and collapsed on a sofa that was as comfy as it looked.

Suddenly realizing something was way off, Laura's eyes widened as she shot up from her half a second long slouched position.

Ennod was oblivious to the look on her face. His was too busy looking down at the floor, face scrunched up, wondering why Logan was alive when they just buried him a few weeks ago. "I thought he died for good."

Laura shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Me neither," he said.

"No." Shaking her head again, she clarified, "On the outside, it's very clear this store was only a one story level. Why is there this upstairs room? It's impossible it's here-" Laura quiets the moment she heard what was at least two sets of footsteps that were in high heels.

Two brown haired ladies came in the room from a hallway that should have been impossible to lead to other rooms. There was no room left for more rooms. This impossible second floor seemed bigger than the first floor already. And there really shouldn't have been a second floor at all.

"Oh-" startled by the two kids on her favorite sofa, the taller women (by like an inch only to the other lady) gasped out of habit. Yes, the gasping done was out of habit, because there was no need for it. Or something like that.. Clara brought a hand up to her chest, right where her heart was. If she were still ordinarily alive, she knew her heart would be beating like crazy and she would be breathing hard from the mini heart attack the children gave her.

But she's not normalically alive. She's alive, yeah. But not at all in a normal way. She was supposed to be dead. Extracted from time, she was conscious of all the stuff that was going on around her while the physical human stuff like breathing and her heart beating was no longer of use to her. Clara was supposed to die. She only had a few heartbeats left in her, actually. But she was forever stuck frozen between two heartbeats and it was all thanks to the techs of the Time Lords. She doesn't even age anymore either. She was pretty much like a ghost.

Ashildr saw two metal looking sharp things slowly growing out of the scowling girl's knuckles. Ashildr and Clara raised their hands simultaneously in surrender. "Woaw. Okay. It's fine. You're alright. There's no need for that," the immortal tried calming down the wilder child of the two." It was about to work- It would have- It started to.

Like, just for a second, Laura was actually thinking about listening.

But then all of a sudden, the bad attitudeness buried deep inside of Ashildr that sometimes liked to come out at random times had to go and ruin it. "You're the ones who trespass in here. We're not the bad guys here. We didn't know uninvited strangers would be visiting our much-too-invisible ship. Or what should have been a much-too-invisible ship. And with the door always locked, I don't know how you two got in here."

Laura stepped forward.

Ennod grabbed her shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding his comic book.

Laura halted as Ennod apologized to them. Why did he apologize to those women? Laura didn't like it when people who do tricks lie to her, saying they're not a bad guy and pretty much saying that she and her friend were. She's knew she's no bad guy. She knew these people do tricks like making a part of a building invisible on the outside. These women lie. They are a bad guy. They trick people.

"We-" Ennod paused, not sure what to say. He made a face and wentforitly decided to tell these ladies the truth. "We're being chased by.." he let go of Laura and patted her on the shoulder once. "-her dad." Neither he, nor Laura, knew for sure though if that man with Logan's face was actually still after them. The guy started running after them, and apparently when Laura went to look at the man again, he stopped. So the last thing they knew before running off was that he wasn't chasing them anymore. Maybe he chased them again. They didn't know. They never looked back again.

"Oh," was all Clara could say to that. She nodded. "So I take it she takes after him?" Clara motioned at the long shiny sharp weapons sticking out of Laura's fists.

Ennod nodded, adding, "And is ripped and a foot taller than you. Way stronger, way faster, heals quicker."

Turning her head to Ashildr, Clara nervously chuckled. "Well, what do you know.. A fellow immortallian." She let out a fake cough. "Except, yeah, you might have lived all the way to the end of the universe, but that's just 'cause you've luckily managed not to get yourself seriously injured. It's still possible for you to be killed when severely injured."

Ashildr narrowed her eyes at that, looking at Clara from the corner of her eye.

Clara absentmindedly nodded. "And I'm already dead. Or dying, anyway. So let's not get injured, alright?"

Back to being a much calmer and a wanting-to-help kind of person, Ashildr offered the kids if they- "Would you like to travel all of time and space with us?" She shrugged. "Why not since you're already in our time machine spaceship."

Laura and Ennod only stared at them.

Clara, real slowly, not even breathing - wells, pfft, not that she needed to..being stuck in a near death state for _most_ of eternity and all - lowered her arms to her side. "Wait, hang on. What about other family of theirs out there?"

"What, you want them to travel with us too?"

"No. I'm saying maybe the kids would liked to be dropped off somewhere with them or something."

Ashildr lowered her hands. She gave Clara a one-shouldered shrug. "We have a time machine. We can be out there for days and still drop them home only a minute from now."

Laura walked over to them, her knuckles suddenly weapon free.

Clara leaned back a little as the girl made her way over, but she didn't take a step back like her body felt like doing.

Ashildr didn't move. She also resisted the urge to back away. But she trusted that the girl wouldn't claw at them now that her knuckle claws were gone and that the boy wouldn't let the girl claw at them since he didn't hold the girl back from walking over. Somehow the boy just seemed trustworthy that way.

"We have no family," Laura told them. "I don't think that was my real father. Because I buried my father a few weeks ago." She shook her head.

"Isn't he immortal?"

"Even immortals aren't immune to special poisons made to kill special people like him. He was fighting with a clone of himself, a younger version of him, after drinking the poison. He had no chance."

"So that was his clone chasing after you," asked Ashildr.

Ennod shook his head.

Fast and stiff, Laura whipped around to face her friend. She was frowning at him, wondering if he actually knew who that man with her father's face was. "I remember you yelling at those men back in- where we were before we appeared in that alleyway to take you with them. Where? Do you know where we are? Who was that other Logan?"

Shaking his head again, Ennod sighed. "I wasn't talking to all those men you beat up. I was talking to Theo Grey. You probably didn't see him. He could travel parallel worlds." The shorter boy rubbed an eye. "Maybe that's what's going on here. We're in another universe!" He walked closer to them. Blinking, yawning, Ennod asked the women what reality they were in and if their ship could also travel alternate timelines too.

Clara explained how for 2,034,569 years, her and Ashildr have travelled to countless different galaxies throughout time back in their universe. "Then one day we saved this couple and only sixty-two of their children out of the two hundred and fifteen kids they had. And to thank us, we were given this special magic rock that let's us travel to other dimensions, they said."

"And the stupid thing only worked once," snorted Ashildr. "We don't know how to work it again. We've been in this world for 187 years now."

They all stood there quietly for the briefest of moments.

Crossing her arms, grinning from ear to ear, Clara looked excitedly at each one of them, a tiny bit sounding impatient when she said, "Alright then. None of us are from this world. No families to go back to. Let's travel around this reality's time and space and see if we can find someone who can make this dang rock work." She uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **Thank You for reading.**

 **Please let me know what you think so far?**


End file.
